Pretty Fly For A Old Guy
by Nathan and John
Summary: Song about Hulk Hogan.Parody of Pretty Fly For A Rabbi by weird al.


Disclaimer:Listen, we do own wwe.Nate is Vince Mcmahon and I am Ric Flair.And Shane "The Hurricane" Helms is Jhonen vasquez so he owns JTHM,Squee!,and I Feel Sick.And if you beilieve this junk you definetly had asked JTHM to cut out your brain and replace it with bullshit just to get a gum ball. WE did not get any mony from this.I do not own weird al,wwe,Terry Boulea [is that how you spell it]who plays HollyWood Hulk Hogan.Vince Mcmahon Jr. does.And Ric Flair USED TO [just in storyline though].WE don`t own the origional songs "Pretty Fly For A White Guy" and "Pretty Fly For A Rabbi".We did create this song.We do not perform these or any other songs but we wish we could for you guys.  
  
  
Pretty Fly For A Old Guy  
:start opening sequence:  
:Hogan is signing autographs at Smackdown:  
:me and Nate walk up to Hogan and ask for his auto graph:  
Nate:You rule Terry!  
John:We both wrote a song about you parody of weird al`s Pretty Fly For A Rabbi.The name may seem insulting but it is supposed to be a dedication actually.  
:hands tape:  
Hogan:Thanks fellow Hulkamaniacs!I will cherish this.  
[note:This didn`t happen and Hogan if you are reading this you rule!]  
:Hogan is at home with his family and listens to the song:  
:song starts:  
How Ya doing Terry?  
Oh yeah!oh yeah!  
How ya doing Terry?  
Oh yeah!oh yeah!  
How ya doing Terry!Oh yeah!Oh yeah!  
And the hulkamaniacs say i`m pretty fly for a old guy.  
Watch ya gonna do when hulkamania runs over you?  
Wrestlings had a fare share of wrestlers in the past.  
But most of them were mid cards, and none of them would last.  
But this guy's really cool, I`ll think he is #1.  
I tell ya he`s to die for,most of his matches he has won!  
So how are you? I don`t think he`s a jew.  
Runned the NWO and does his own accounting too!  
Working like a bee at the wwe!  
Hes there all day!He`s there all day!  
He calls the shots.We really love him lots!  
Oh my goodness he never rots!  
Put on your Hulkster shirt and hey!hey!Do that hogan thing!  
How Ya doing Terry?  
Oh yeah!oh yeah!  
How ya doing Terry?  
Oh yeah!oh yeah!  
How ya doing Terry!Oh yeah!Oh yeah!  
And the hulkamaniacs say i`m pretty fly for a old guy.  
He shops at discount stores.  
He never gets head lice.  
He has to find a bargain cause he won`t pay retail price!  
He never is hyper, and is a legend.  
If you annoy him oh hill kick your rear end.  
When he comes people drools.  
People say "Hogan rules".  
He`s such a wrestler, and he never has the blues.  
He keeps is cool.  
He has a swimming pool.  
What`s not to like?!What`s not to like?!  
Now on happy days he soaks up llot`s of rays.  
And he likes pastrami on whitebread w/ mayonaise.  
Put on your Hulkster shirt and hey!hey!Do that hogan thing!  
When he`s doing a cell match now that is really nice.  
He allways eats chicken soup and rice.  
They say he`s got a lot of coolness, he`s really quite hip.  
When he goes to a restaurant he get`s to keep the tip!  
How Ya doing Terry?  
Oh yeah!oh yeah!  
How ya doing Terry?  
Oh yeah!oh yeah!  
How ya doing Terry!Oh yeah!Oh yeah!  
And the hulkamaniacs say i`m pretty fly for a old guy.  
Watch ya gonna do when hulkamania runs over you!  
He`s doing weel.  
I gotta tell.  
The women love him.  
And the children thinks he`s swell.  
He`s not a hoeboe.  
He likes to say "hello".  
Or "NWO rules!NWO rules!"  
He calls the shots.We really love him lots!  
Oh my goodness he never rots!  
Well that`s hulkamania!  
It started at wrestlemania!  
Who started hulkamania?  
It was hey hey that Hogan thing!  
:end song:  
Hogan:That`s a pretty good song!  
End  
  
Crapppy huh?Well weird al fans will like it who are desperate to find al parodies even on ones of people they hate.Well we should be very fortunate Hogan is back and has left the NWO.Well me and Nate liked doing another parody!Nate:I have no clue what we will do with a parody of the weird al show theme.This will be hard.  
Have a nice day.Weird Al rules! 


End file.
